Topeng Baru Zero!
by Fei Mei
Summary: Sebelum ingatannya dimanipulasi oleh ayahnya, topeng milik Lelouch terjatuh dan terbelah dua alias rusak. Setelah ingatannya kembali lagi, ia ingin kembali menjadi Zero. Dengan bantuan CC, Lelouch mendapatkan topeng yang baru!


Jadi beberapa bulan lalu Fei beli kaset CG R1 dan 2. Setelah menamatkan season satu, Fei merasa ada yang ganjal saat menonton season 2nya. Karena sebelum ingatan Lelouch ditulis ulang, seingat Fei topeng Zero terbelah setelah ia ingat bahwa dirinya Zero, kenapa topengnya masih ada? Mungkin pernah dijelaskan di manga/animenya namun tidak Fei perhatikan… Oke, jadi ini adalah kegajean milik Fei mengenai topeng Zero.

.

**Disclaimer**: Code Geass adalah milik CLAMP dan 'Matahari Terbit' (tauk lah… #dor). Power Ranger adalah milik Saban, Disney (kalo gak salah), FOX Kid.

**Warning**: gaje parah, typo, bahasa asing banyak yang tidak di italic, terlalu banyak chara yang hanya muncul sekilas alias tidak penting.

**.**

**.**

**Misteri Topeng Zero**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Lelouch galau. Penyebabnya bukanlah tentang Shirley yang kayaknya deketin dia melulu, atau Milly yang menyebalkan, atau CC yang lebih menyebalkan dari Milly. Bukan juga soal tunggakan pembayaran Pizza yang selalu CC pesan mengatasnamakan dirinya. Penyebab kegalauannya adalah ia telah mengingat ingatannya yang sebenarnya –bukan ingatan palsu yang ditulis ulang oleh ayahnya.

Lalu, kenapa hal tersebut bisa membuat ia galau? Simpel saja: ia ingat bahwa topeng Zero-nya sudah rusak, patah, terbelah dua, seperti hati yang tersakiti. Oke, lupakan yang terakhir. Tapi ya, topengnya sudah hancur terbelah dua karena Suzaku, (mantan) sahabatnya. Dan karena ingatannya sudah kembali dan masih memiliki geass, Lelouch pun ingin melanjutkan apa yang telah ia mulai –menjadi Zero. Namun, ia kewalahan memikirkan masalah topengnya.

Melihat rekannya bingung, CC menarik pemuda itu ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang mereka datangi adalah hutan yang sepertinya bukan di Jepang. CC meraba-raba tanah hutan itu, seakan mencari sesuatu. Benar juga, ia menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari –yakni pintu menuju bawah tanah.

Ruangan di bawah tanah itu cukup luas namun hanya sedikit barang-barang. Sejauh mata Lelouch memandang di ruangan itu, ia hanya melihat layar monitor yang besar dan beberapa alat-alat aneh yang bahkan tidak pernah ia lihat di markasnya.

"Kita ada dimana?" tanya Lelouch.

"Kita ada di markas para ninja!" jawab CC.

"Hah? Ninja? Jaman sekarang masih ada ninja?!"

"Ya iyalah, masa ya iya dong? Sudah, ikuti saja aku!"

Dan CC pun membawa Lelouch ke ruangan yang paliiing ujung. Begitu gadis bermbut hijau itu membuka pintu, terlihat lima orang pemuda beserta seorang gadis plus seekor hamster sedang duduk mengitari meja yang terbuat dari kayu dan berbentuk segiempat.

"Penyusup!" seru seorang pemuda yang memakai seragam hitam saat melihat Lelouch dan CC masuk ruangan.

"Lho? Kenapa alarmnya tidak bunyi?" gumam pemuda yang berkacamata.

"Sensei, apa perlu kita serang?" tanya seorang gadis kepada hamster yang bertengger (?) di meja.

"Jangan, jangan serang mereka. Alarm tidak berbunyi, mungkin mereka bukan orang jahat," jawab si hamster. "Nah, anak muda, apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Kami ingin topeng untuk pemuda ini," jawab CC sambil menunjuk Lelouch.

"Heh? Memangnya ini toko untuk menjual topeng?!" tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat tidak senang.

"Bukannya iya?!" CC tidak mau kalah ngotot.

"Jadi...ini sebenarnya tempat apa?" tanya Lelouch yang udah sweatdropped gila-gilaan.

"Oh, ini adalah markas kami, dan kami adalah Power Rangers!" jawab si kacamata yang bangganya tidak ketulungan serta OOC. "Yang seragamnya ada garis merah, kuning, dan biru itu Power Ranger Ninja Storm, namanya Shane, Dustin, dan Tori. Yang punya kain merah dan biru di seragamnya adalah Power Ranger Thunder Storm, namanya Hunter dan Blake. Sedangkan aku Cam, Power Ranger Samurai!"

Kini bukan hanya Lelouch saja yang sweatdropped, tetapi CC juga. Karena kini para Rangers berpose dengan amat sangat aneh, seperti baru saja mengalahkan segelintir monster kelas teri untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ng, Power Ranger itu yang selalu pakai topeng setiap kali beraksi, kan?" tanya Lelouch.

"Iya! Kami adalah saudara kembar dari Super Sentai yang ada di Jepang!" kata Cam.

Kini Lelouch mengerti alasan gadis yang disampingnya membawa ia jauh dari daerah Jepang dan kekuasaan Brittania, yakni agar ia tidak ketahuan bahwa ia adalah Zero. Tunggu, maksudnya adalah biar orang-orang yang dihadapan ini tidak ada yang tahu tentang Zero! Ya iyalah, Zero kan hanya terkenal di daerah Jepang-Brittania saja. Huh, payah.

"Eh, kalian ada topeng sisa atau topeng bekas gitu, gak? Penting nih, bahasa Jawa-nya _urgent_, _emergency_!" kata Lelouch yang mengingat apa tujuan mereka datang ke tempat itu.

"Ada sih satu, tapi warnanya pink! Mau gak?" tawar Cam.

"Yaudah deh, gapapa, pake untuk sementara waktu aja, sebelum aku membetulkan topengku!" kata Lelouch pasrah. Kemudian Cam pergi ke gudang.

"Memang topengmu kenapa?" tanya Shane.

"Dimakan tikus," jawab Lelouch asal, membuat si Hamster jadi-jadian merasa tersinggung (?).

5 menit kemudian, Cam kembali ke ruang itu sambil membawa sebuah kardus. Ia menolak membukakan kardus itu dengan alasan agar Lelouch dan CC mendapat 'surprise'. Lalu pemuda berkacamata itu setuju untuk meminjamkan topeng asalkan Lelouch juga mengenakan pakaian yang ada di kardus sembari menggunakan topeng. Lelouch setuju. Lalu kedua tamu itu kembali pulang.

Keesokkan harinya, Lelouch melancarkan aksi yang sudah ia tunggu dari kemarin. Dengan semangat ia membuka kardus pemberian Cam kemarin. Di kamarnya yang gelap karena lampu mati –ia lupa membayar tagihan listrik-, pemuda bermata cantik nan imut(?) itu mengenakan pakaian dan topeng yang didapatinya dari dalam kardus. Kini ia sudah siap. Ia pergi ke markasnya.

Sesampainya di markas, Lelouch melihat semua mata di ruangan itu tertuju untuknya. Bingung, sang Zero bertanya apakah ada yang salah dengannya.

"A-anu..." kata Ogi. "Pakaian anda...seragam Power Ranger Pink... anda sedang costplay?"

"Hah?" Lelouch jadi bingung.

Lelouch memang belum sempat melihat cermin untuk melihat penampilannya. Ia pun meminjam cermin pada Kallen dan melihat sosoknya yang terlihat sangat bahenol dibalut dengan seragam pink yang menyala dan sangat norak.

"Z-Zero?!" panggil Tamaki yang melihat ketua timnya tiba-tiba terjatuh alias pingsan.

Yah, semoga Lelouch alias Zero diterima disisiNya. Amiiiinn...

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**.**

**.**

Jangan ngomong ini gaje. Kenapa? Karena Fei udah tau ini gaje. #dor

REVIEW!


End file.
